Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations containing hydrocarbons to allow recovery of the hydrocarbons. During the drilling and production of a hydrocarbon bearing formation, various procedures may be performed that involve temporarily isolating fluid flowing between the surface of a wellbore and the formation through a wellbore tubular. Such procedures can include flow control operations, completion operations, and/or interventions. Various valves, including ball valves, may be used during these procedures to control the flow of fluid through the wellbore tubular. Ball valves generally include a ball seat for receiving a sealing ball. In some situations, ball valves may fail during use, which may reduce the ability to establish fluid communication between the surface of the wellbore and the formation through the wellbore tubular.